The Little Things
by Mai Pintian
Summary: Day 14: '"Stahl is a man. You're a woman." "WHAT?" Looking down, he learned he was not only a woman, but a damn fine one at that.' They found that the little things mattered the most, making each second precious and life together worth living. Although some of these times may be worth forgetting, they would have it no other way. 30 Day OTP Challenge, StahlxSully and others.
1. Green and Red- Stahl POV

**OTP Meme 1: Holding Hands**

* * *

Stahl couldn't lie- he had grown quite a large amount of affection for Sully. Whether it be laughing, looking into each other's eyes, brushing near death with her cooking, or getting his lunch handed to him every time they trained, he found that his heart sang with an unmistakable joy.

Sully certainly knew how to wrap Stahl's heart around her pinky, whether the red head knew it or not.

Of course, this led to him feeling quite awkward in her presence. He always wanted to impress her, and he knew that would be quite the daunting task with her. If he slipped up even once, he knew his chances were as good as over. For once in his life, he hated being the average guy. He would always come to her, bearing his heart on his sleeve (and, once, the brain guts of a Risen that he had slain, much to Sully's amusement and Henry's fascination), and she would be blissfully unaware of Stahl's approaches.

The next day, as they trained, Sully allowed him to touch her hand.

It was heaven.

Her hands were that of an angel, soft and delicate and appeared to be made of porcelain. Gods, how Stahl wanted to rub his face with it or even _kiss _her hand, but he knew that, in doing so, he would lose her trust and become Virion the II in her crimson gaze… Perhaps he would have been lucky and ended up with boot to the face (he was no masochist, but he would prefer that to losing her any day.)

The following day, he sat by her at the campfire to watch Olivia dancing with her and Virion's son, Inigo. Sully had dropped something, and Stahl bent over quickly to pick it up. As he sat up to hand it to her, he found that she, too, was in the motion of bending to retrieve her item and found that his lips had brushed her cheek accidentally. His face reddened at the realization, and he swore he saw a hint of pink on her perfect face and a tiny amount of adoration in her eyes before she promptly slapped him across the face and told him to pay more attention to his surroundings and to improve his reaction time. Five apologies later, she waved off the event and told him to not worry. "You're no Virion, I know that much Stahl. Just… don't do it again, okay?"

That was perhaps the nicest thing she said to him… but, alas, he was friend zoned. However, he was given a new opportunity to test Sully's limits on how affectionate he could be and to get away with it. As such, that day he knew what he must do: he was to hold hands with her!

"Hey Stahl, why aren't ya eating? It's not like I was cooking today." Sully ruffled his already messy hair before comfortably settling next to him to peel a banana.

"Distracted," Stahl flinched away from her hand that suddenly went flying towards his face.

"Well, at least you improved your reaction time."

"Gods, isn't there any _other _way you could teach me to be alert?" Stahl whined as Sully chuckled.

"Well I could…" he stopped listening and looked deeply into her eyes. Perhaps she would notice and instead hold his hand instead. She was certainly bold enough to do so and knew him quite well. Perhaps he had read her wrong at the campfire that night? What if it was anger instead of love that had flickered across her face and the rosiness of being shy was actually red hot fury from her cheeks? Oh gods, what was he _thinking_? Stahl clasped either side of his head and groaned.

"I _know_, so much effort, right?" Sully grinned and tapped her remaining banana on his forehead.

"Sully!" Stahl blurted, earning her attention. In the very moment her eyes met his, his hands reached for hers and clamped down firmly.

"Uhm… what?" Sully blushed lightly. "Stahl, you don't have to compare hands again-"

"And you say _I'm _the dense one."

"_What_?"

"Sully… I like… I like spending time with you," Stahl looked away and blushed, expected to be rejected.

"Pfft. Took you long enough," Stahl never felt so happy in his life! That moment was certainly the best in his entire-

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand flying towards his face and making full contact, causing him to fall on the floor and grab that side of his face. "Your reaction time still sucks, by the way."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, my 'realistic' OTP (I'm told both Stahl X Wall and Stahl X MU / Frederick X MU are not realistic, per say, in this) is Stahl X Sully. They both work excellently together in battle in game, and they are the only ones with a special ending together. It's a romance based of off strength and trust, although their support convo was a little… *cough* inappropriate *cough* (pervy mind at work.)**

**Please review!**


	2. Summer Picnicking- Sully POV

**OTP Meme 2: Cuddling Somewhere**

* * *

Today was one of those days that you could only see in stories.

The skies were pure of clouds and had taken on hue so lovely that it would make even a dragon stone jealous. The air, albeit somewhat too humid for comfort, was filled with the pure scent of the forest and, once the wind blew softly and made Stahl giggle from his own hair tickling himself, the scent of the Shepherds' camp site that glimmered in the distance. The forest around them (the townsfolk hated going in there due to superstition, as such it was as thick as dragon hide) grew proudly and unrestrained, their branches kissing the sun and giving them a green that rivaled Stahl's armor. Not far away, there was a lake that was clear to see to the bottom where, much to Nowi's delight, one could see the fish playing in the rocks.

In Maribelle's opinion, it was the perfect day for an out-of-the-way picnic between two lovers. As such, she shoved Stahl and Sully outside (changed to clothing of her liking, of course) and handed a picnic basket full of sandwiches, lemonade, and a checkered blanket. Once asked what the blanket was for (after all, the grass was soft enough to take a nap on instantly), Maribelle ran inside and claimed to have other things to do, pretending she didn't hear their words.

Regardless, the couple finished the sandwich within minutes in comfortable silence. Stahl's legs were intertwined with Sully's as they faced one another, and his eyes constantly locked with her own before they looked away bashfully, much to her amusement. Once the sandwiches were gone, Stahl lay on Sully's lap, sprawled out and drinking lemonade while wanting to be pet more than a shelter full of needy puppies.

"If you're trying to make a move, you'll have to try harder," Sully broke the silence, making Stahl glance up at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I mean… you're all over me and rolling around like a damn kitten," she sighed.

"So… you want to cuddle and coo over each other?" Stahl smiled as he pulled Sully onto his lap and, before she could protest (not that she planned on doing so), buried his nose into her neck "I can arrange that."

Sully smiled and closed her eyes as she felt hands slowly snake around her waist. Upon opening them, they were met with an intense gaze from Stahl's chocolate colored ones (Sully was always amused that his eyes were colored the same as his beloved food) and, in return, Sully wrapped her arms around his neck. A small kiss was planted on her cheek, sending her heart fluttering with the birds, making her inner, considerably smaller voice wonder what would happen if the mood was much bolder. Her face reddened at the thought and she buried it in his hair, hoping he didn't notice.

Thankfully, he said nothing and instead ran a hand through her short hair and made it come down to caress her face with a delicacy that would make even Risen coo. He lay down fully on the checkered blanket, true meaning suddenly becoming clear to them both, and allowed Sully to lean over him and nuzzle his cheek. She ran her hands over his hardened stomach, secretly wishing that his black turtleneck (she was certain she got it wrong- all of her 'fashion terms' came from the giggles she overheard the other day coming from Maribelle and Lissa) was not in the way so she could ravage his body in the way she wanted.

Strange, just moments ago she turned bright red at the mere _thought _of the action.

She sighed softly as lips ran down her neck, and she quickly returned the favor to his lips, still tasting of the sweet lemonade he had drank moments ago. She slipped in her tongue a few times and, much to her amusement, Stahl did the same with equal boldness (although his blushed deepened with each brush.) He hummed with delight as she ran her hands down his sides, slowly at first, and brushed her legs against his. Opening her eyes and separating the duo, she rested her forehead on his and looked deep into Stahl's eyes, full of nothing but love and affection for her. His face was slightly bruised from her previous reaction test, and her devious side was tempted to do another, but she was much too absorbed in this rare moment to care.

Stahl pressed his lips on hers once more, with a greater amount of force and intent behind it this time, and gently tugged on her shirt. Sully smiled and ran her hands underneath his own, savoring the feel of his hot skin and ragged breathing that only came from him enjoying her special treatment. She ran her hands down, painfully slow, to his pants and hooked a finger around the rim. She felt his breath hitch and his head swayed slowly. His tugging on her shirt became increased, and she felt a few buttons pop open, revealing her toned body underneath.

Within seconds, she was breathless on the ground, pinned by a much more assertive Stahl. His brown eyes had a darker emotion inside, but were still full of good intent, as his lips ran down her exposed stomach. Sully took this moment to pull off his shirt and was left with a semi-opened mouth as her eyes scanned him lustfully. She traced a finger down the middle of his chest, causing him to shiver and moan her name softly.

His name may have meant steel, but, at this point, with a few small touches he would easily break.

Their lips met once more, intertwined with the same sweetness of lemonade as before although this time laced with musk and lust. Stahl pulled her leg on top of his back and moved his lips downwards, getting rewarded by Sully's slight arching of her back. She felt a hand run slowly up her leg, reaching up her skirt, the one that Maribelle had convinced her to wear. She prayed to the gods silently in hopes that the blonde wasn't too attached to this piece of clothing because, from the look in Stahl's eyes, it seemed it would be torn off and thrown into the woods in a few moments.

"STAAAAAAAHL! SUUUUULLLLYYY!" Frederick's voice rang out, causing Stahl's hand to snap back and Sully to instinctively cover her chest. "YOU CAN NOT ESCAPE MY TRAINING! MAKE NO MISTAKE, I_WILL _RELEASE SEVERA ON YOU!" Stahl flinched and instinctively covered his crotch in painful memories.

"Oh gods," Sully grumbled "We were so damn close."

Stahl grinned with amusement at the double meaning behind her words before retrieving his shirt. "Let's do this again."

"Without the angry Frederick?"

"And more sandwiches. Those are the only food you can make without killing anybody."

* * *

**A/N: Severa likes to kick Stahl in the you-know-where, Maribelle is the average fangirl, Frederick is the interrupting guy (there will be another… DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUNN!), and Stahl and Sully are like two wyverns in heat.**

**Gods you guys.**

**Get a room!**

**Review?**


	3. Seven Minutes in Heaven- Stahl POV

**OTP Meme 3: Gaming/Watching a movie**

**EDIT: Changed Chrom for Gaius. I don't like Chrom and, if I didn't marry Stahl in FE:A, I would marry Gaius. (Also, DAT SUMMER SCRAMBLE!)**

* * *

Stahl wasn't fond of "Seven Minutes in Heaven." He should've ran the moment those words spewed from Anna's deviously grinning mouth. Of course Sully _had _to be interested, and a small part of him was too at what this game was, but upon a few moments into the explanation he quickly regretted it.

He should've known that something was up when Anna asked for participants _before _explaining the game. If there was one thing he hated in this world, it was being romantic with people that he had considered friends, allies, and family in a dark, enclosed tent set off far from camp so nobody-

In that moment, he knew he _had _to get Sully.

Screw being average, it was game on for Stahl as his demeanor suddenly changed from bashful to competitive and hostile. He felt Donnel, his friend, squirm uncomfortably as he noticed Stahl gaze at Sully whom was, thankfully, distracted by Lon'Qu's temper tantrum. If she saw the look in her boyfriend's eyes, she probably would have either fainted from embarrassment or dragged him to her tent while nearly ripping off his clothing.

"Aaaall right!" Anna chirped, ignoring the now crying Lon'Qu who rolled on the floor, clutching his injured pride (and loins, if Stahl may add) with both hands. "Ladies first! Pick a stick, shortest one wins!"

With slight protest, each one chose a stick. Tharja grinned deviously when she noticed the small stick, barely enough to grab, was her prize. "Victory is for me, it seems… I choose Robin!" she pointed with a wide grin towards said woman whom backed away _very _slowly.

"Now, now Tharja, that's not how it works," Anna tsked as she collected the sticks. "Go pick an item from the portal of awesomeness."

"It's just a bo-"

"PORTAL OF AWESOMENESS I SAY!"

"… Who put a dead crow here?" Tharja groaned as the dead animal emerged with her hands, causing everyone to groan in disgust.

"You gots that lucky man!"

"H-henry?!" If there was one thing everyone knew in camp, it was that Tharja's second obsession was with the dark mage Henry… well, not everyone it seems, since said mage never knew of such affection.

"Nya ha!" Henry laughed as he skipped off with a semi-sulking, semi-blushing Tharja.

It was in that moment, Stahl knew the game was rigged. He knew that look in Anna's eye, dubbed 'the fan service look' since that was usually said cause of it. Perhaps he would get lucky and end up with Sully, if these 'fans' desired it… or would end up in the tent with an angry Severa (he was surprised that Kjelle hadn't winked out of existence from the groin kicks he had received from Frederick's "little princess".)

Minutes turned to hours, and he found everyone was very quickly paired off with one of their closest. Morgan skipped off with a smiling Noire, Robin with a grinning Gaius, Lucina with Inigo, and Lon'Qu with Chereche, to list a few of the 'normal' couples. The rest seemed to come from the result of Vaike spending the night in a tavern with Gregor.

But, in the end, it was he, Gerome, Severa, and Sully left in the game. Several had returned, but Anna insisted that _everyone _was to get one turn before she reset the 'portal of awesomeness.' Stahl felt Donnel elbow him with encouragement and saw Ricken give a wide grin and two thumbs up in support.

Frederick and Cordelia seemed about to lose his head at the thought of his dear Severa being paired off with a man (namely Stahl, not that they had anything against him except for the fact that he was _technically _much older than Severa.) Lon'Qu was smirking and had lipstick on his cheek, although Chereche's eyebrows were furrowed with concern for her anti-social son (no doubt Sully would smash Gerome's face into the ground if he tried anything, and the same vice versa.)

"Our final couples are… Stahl with Gerome and Sully with Severa!"

Thank the go- WHAT?

"WHAT?!" Severa shot up as Sully's eye twitched. Gerome edged away from Stahl and refused to meet his gaze.

"Joking you guys! It was actually Stahl with Severa and Sully with Gerome. Gods, you guys need to loosen up!"

Stahl swore he saw Frederick mouth 'if you touch her, I'll kill you.'

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you," Stahl whispered into Severa's ears, making her sigh with relief. All he got from her that night was a kiss and a new friend.

Sully, on the other hand, earned bruises and a sparring partner.

"HANDS OFF, BOY!"

"YOU FIRST!"

They bantered like children as they threw each other around and threw punches. Basilio clapped his hands and congratulated Lon'Qu and Chereche on having such a headstrong son, Henry giggled at the thought of all of the bruises, Lissa chattered with Maribelle, and Frederick frantically searched and questioned his daughter on Stahl's actions.

Stahl was happy to say that he did end up with Sully that night, as she ambushed him and dragged him into her tent.

* * *

**A/N: Sully is quite the needy and possessive type, isn't she?**

**Stahl's going to be very 'busy.'**

**Review please?**


	4. Like a Hawk- Sully POV

**OTP Meme 4: On a date.**

* * *

"They're standing outside still?" Sully sighed as she gazed into her partner's eyes, enjoying how the lavender candles constantly made them flicker. They sat in the corner of a darkened restaurant, one they attended with some insistence from Chrom and Lissa, although Frederick himself seemed somewhat eager to see them _finally _go on a date. Obviously, Stahl and Sully were quite excited, both with the food and the fact that they would have uninterrupted time together… until some of their fellow Shepherds began to watch.

Stahl sighed and rubbed his head "Yep. Gods, can't they leave us be?" He took a bite of his food with a frown and pretended to ignore the group, although his eyes occasionally flicked between Sully and a very eager Lon'Qu and Nowi, whom were, at this moment, pressed up against the glass. Surprisingly enough, none of the couples noticed and were too enamored by their partners to even care. They all seemed so close, startling Sully at the thought that came next:

Were she and Stahl that close as well, or was this love only in her mind?

"What is it?" said man whispered, clearly distressed by the look in his beloved crimson eyes. She moved her gaze towards him with a slight frown.

"Look around us, Stahl," Sully circled her glass of water with a sigh of worry. Looking up, she saw Stahl's gaze moving around, although it occasionally moved to her with concern.

"I'm looking."

"See how they don't notice those two _morons _standing outside?" He chuckled at her irritation about the nature of the situation.

"Mmhmm. They are much too engrossed to each other to even _care_," Stahl sighed ruefully.

"That's what I'm worried about Stahl. About _us_," she frowned as he tilted his head in confusion "They are all lovey dovey with each other and don't care about the hawks outside, while we're as twitchy as Ricken on a sugar high at a meeting."

Stahl wiped the food from his mouth as his eyebrows furrowed in thought. He rubbed his hands together and placed them on the table next to Sully's, although the look in his eyes said he wanted to, at that very moment, kiss her senseless. "Well, they have the bliss of not having to be aware."

"Huh?"

"In battle, we _always _have to be aware, and it's no surprise that action carries off the battlefield. It's not us, Sully, it's our instincts…" he finished with a satisfied hum and grasped both of her hands with his own set, causing her to blush at his sudden forwardness "Make no mistake Sully; I love you more than any of these idiots in this restaurant could love their own significant other."

Sully tilted her head and smiled at the compliment and at the fact that a weight was lifted from her shoulders. "Thank you, Stahl… I… I love you," the last words were whispered from embarrassment, but the smile that beamed from the man in front of her showed that he understood every word.

"Now come one, let's give them the show they want," at that, he leaned forward and pecked her forehead before returning to his seated position. She brushed her leg against his accidentally, although he clearly saw it otherwise and returned the action. Their eyes twitched when they heard a "d'aww" coming from outside.

"When we get to camp, first thing I'm doing is punching those morons in the face."

* * *

**A/N: Lon'Qu X Nowi… if there wasn't a Chereche, I'd ship it… but the temptation to explain Gerome's nature was too great.**

**Maribelle is still a fangirl…**

**Review!**


	5. Nightmares and Hugs- Sully POV

**A/N: A special thanks to ****Strawberry Eggs**** for reviewing while no one else did! (Seriously, thanks.)**

**OTP Meme 5: Kissing**

* * *

Sully wasn't one for poetry and hidden meanings.

She hated it when people weren't damn forward about what they wanted and always sugar-coated their words, revealing each piece of news so painfully slow that Sully, on certain occasions, felt the urge to slap some sense into them. She had no filters in her mind nor for the words that flew from her lips. If she wanted something, she made damn sure she was going to get it.

Just as she was damn sure she _was _going to get her fiancé, Stahl, alone (and awake) at night in their tent.

However, as the war grew worse and time spent training became longer, she found that task quite hard to do. She would always fall asleep before him, and he would always wake up before her due to that damn stomach of his. If it weren't for training and chores, they would rarely converse with one another. To anyone else, such a thing would be unbearable and they would beg their commander for at least _some _time alone with their beloved.

Not Sully. Especially not in this war, when her efforts are needed to save lives, not make her own better.

If anything, it was Stahl's doing that made it better. Every night he would place a kiss on her cheek and Sully, no matter how deep in sleep she was, would feel the contact and hear him murmur "I love you" as he curled up next to her.

That small kiss he planted on her cheek each night might have seemed meaningless, but it meant the whole world to Sully. Even though she didn't appreciate deep meanings nor did she understand them, and she was certain it was somewhat unintentional on Stahl's part, she knew deep in her heart that it was, for the time being, the best he could do.

That alone was enough for her. For him to be trying his best, even in the middle of war on enemy territory when each night could very well be their last, when each moment borders on both life and death, when Sully's cooking almost kills everyone in camp, he still managed to put some time aside to show his affection and concern for her.

Perhaps that was the reason behind his nightmares.

Of course, he denied it for her sake, claiming nights were cold or that she always pulled most of the blanket from him (truthfully, he was the one who usually took it, but she always held her tongue on the matter), but she would always feel him in the middle of the night, covered in sweat, shivering, and whispering her name.

The first time she saw him in such a state, she nearly had a heart attack and awoke Lissa, along with half of the camp, in her fret, much to a sleepy Stahl's embarrassment. Due to that incident, the camp stayed up all night, annoying both Chrom and Robin (surprisingly, he didn't chew her out on the matter, perhaps due to the fact that he would do the same if his wife, Robin, were doing the same.) Luckily, there were no battles the next day, and Libra spent that time thanking the gods for their luck (nearly falling asleep at each prayer.)

For the next few weeks, Sully didn't know what to do with Stahl and his nightmares. She didn't want to repeat her previous mistake nor did she want him to lose sleep, but at the same time she wanted to rouse him from his slumber although knowing that, if he fell asleep again, the same would happen again. So instead she settled for wrapping her arms around him as they fell asleep.

Surprisingly, it worked.

Stahl would always settle his head in the crook of her neck and sleep soundly, thus making Sully, for once in their relationship, actually enjoy the sound of his light snoring. In a way, it was her version of Stahl's bedtime kiss. Each represented the same- love, affection, patience, and all of the things that made up sunbeams and puppies- and wanted nothing more but for the other to be at peace.

Gods she was terrible at poetry.

* * *

**A/N: I was having **_**so **_**much trouble with this chapter! The prompt was so simple, yet I kept overthinking it… ugh, something is **_**definitely **_**wrong with my brain.**

**Review to help my brain!**


	6. Laundry Day- Sully POV

**OTP Meme 6: Wearing each other's clothes.**

* * *

"Gods, I have to definitely do laundry today… maybe Stahl can do it and save me the trouble of burning the damn clothes again," Sully muttered to herself as she frantically searched the room for something to wear after bathing. The army had settled in a small town for the night on their march to defeat Grima. Much to Sully's and Stahl's luck, they got a room to themselves and were given much deserved (and needed) privacy.

The place was very homey and, despite being so far from Ylisse, had a feeling of nostalgia. There was only one window, but it held an excellent view over the village. The room was a tad bit cramped, just enough to fit a bed that could barely hold two people, the trunk that held the couple's belongings, a small bedside table with a candle emitting a lazy yellow glow, a pile of their armor, and, of course, the clothing that needed to be laundered.

She sighed when she glanced back at the pile of dirty clothes on the other side of the room: Sully knew there would be work to do before she could spend said time with her fiancé. Glancing back at the trunk, she was surprised to see that Stahl had set out some fresh clothing. Perhaps he knew that she would have nothing to wear for that night and set it out for her. If not, she would go and do the laundry herself. Hopefully she was skilled enough to only singe them this time around.

Regardless, she pulled on his black turtleneck and was surprised to find that it was rather warm inside. As she accommodated herself in the large shirt, she found that it fit around her chest rather snugly and that she sleeved went way beyond her fingertips. Stahl might like the first part, she thought bemusedly to herself as she rolled up her sleeves.

"Eh… Sully?" Stahl's head poked in from the doorway, face rivaling a tomato in a color contest and his hands clutching a towel around his body with enough force to make them pale.

"Gods Stahl, you look like you've seen Vaike nude!" Sully pouted playfully, making him blush and roll his eyes. Huh, not the reaction she was expecting.

"I think… this may be worse."

"What could _possibly _be worse than that?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't know. I've never seen Vaike like that, and I'm starting to wonder how you-" Stahl suddenly shook his head and huffed. "Bah… getting off track."

"Then hurry up and tell me!"

He took several deep breaths before closing his eyes, finding himself unable to meet her eyes. "You're wearing my clothes," he whispered, just enough for her to hear.

Gods, that man was a pain in the arse sometimes. Was there something _wrong _with her doing so? "Is there something wrong with that? And how is that worse than Vaike in the nude?"

"Because I'm wearing _your _clothes," Stahl edged inside and shut the door, slowly pulling off his towel and turning to face her completely.

"Surely it isn't that bad- CRIPES!" Sully jumped up in surprise. The shirt was no problem, although somewhat baggy on his flat chest (not that she would have it any other way, she was not interested in women [although she did consider it] nor of fat men) and revealing much of his muscles beneath. His pants on the other hand… she quickly put her hands to her face. Perhaps she would manage to get away by feigning her approaching massive nosebleed as shock.

When wearing armor, it made sense to wear the tightest fitting clothing underneath so the armor on top would fit as close to snug as it could get, so she was somewhat accustomed to such a view (although Stahl wore his pants on the somewhat baggy side, from either embarrassment or comfort, she didn't know.) Sully on the other hand would wear tight shorts, looking just fine on her, but on Stahl… it revealed the very root of his late-night -bedroom nickname of "Stallion."

"I know… now can I have my clothes back," his eyes were pleading with a hint of discomfort wafting around. Sully suddenly had a _very _devious idea in her head.

"You know as well as I that there is only _one _way for that to happen now," she ran her hand along his side, making him shiver at her touch.

Stahl broke into a grin that would make even Henry jealous.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a pain to write, along with the previous one… luckily, I survived. Yay.**

**I'll leave it to you guys to guess how Stahl got the nickname "Stallion." Hint: it's not from how awesome he is as a cavalier/bow knight/great knight/paladin/any-other-class-with-a-horse in game. **

**Reviews?**


	7. The Mighty Link- Stahl POV

**OTP Meme 7: Cosplaying.**

* * *

"Uh… Robin?"

"What's up Stahl?" Robin beamed as she shut the army roster that she always kept nearby (especially after that incident in the outrealm.)

"Is this really what a Swordmaster wears?" Stahl shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable in his new gear. While he was certain learning what Robin called 'Astra' would be quite helpful in battle, he was certain there was something more sinister going on at that moment.

She set her book down on the table and approached him. Stahl shivered when he felt a strange… aura emitting from her (he _swore _he saw a black mist around her.) Oh gods… was she still angry at him for getting Morgan stuck in a tree?! Robin could be quite sadistic when angry, from what he heard from Frederick's bear meat incident, not to mention that she was _very _protective of her son. He was left frozen with fear at the thought of the horrors she would unleash upon Stahl, mouth unwilling to speak as Robin straightened his clothing, trying to hide a very obvious smirk on her face. "Oh _yes_."

He felt a breeze pass through and shivered before lowering his oversized green tunic slightly. He generally confused at this gear. From what he'd seen of Lon'qu (and enemy Swordmasters, although their gear was slightly different), this was _nothing _like what they wore. "But Lon'qu-"

"Lon'qu would have kicked my arse if I told him to wear proper gear if it looked like this," she pointed out, and Stahl couldn't help but agree. That ex-Swordmaster (he was now an assassin to learn 'Lethality') would have his way if he didn't like it, especially when women were involved. Even if he wasn't the best in the fighting rings, he was certainly the best at winning arguments (it was no wonder Basilio wanted him to become the next West-Kahn.)

"But why _tights_?"

"Just stop complaining! I need you to learn Astra and gain a tad bit more Res.!" there Robin went again, muttering off nonsense about stats and abilities. The only other person who could understand her was her son, Morgan. Stahl had a vague suspicion that it was code for something _very _important, and it made him sad to be left out of such a thing.

Regardless, he sighed and left the tent, green hat bouncing and another set of eyes burning into his back with every step he took.

**Later…**

"Stahl? What happened to you?" Sully groaned. She obviously had enough with Stahl wearing clothing that looked ridiculous on him for an entire lifetime.

"I became a Swordmaster!" he tried to do an epic pose but instead began to felt quite ridiculous as another breeze passed. He lowered his shirt once more and adjusted his hat "What do you think?"

Sully approached him, pair of pants in her fair hands. She threw it at him, expecting him to put the pants on. "I think you were pranked," she said after a few moments of watching him stare in confusion between her and the pants.

His jaw dropped. "W-what?"

"That is not Swordmaster gear. You're dressed as the man from the tales of Zelda, more widely known as Link," she was obviously fighting the urge to laugh at his gullible nature.

"What does a Swordmaster wear?"

"Exactly what Lon'qu is wearing right now," Sully shook her head at her future husband, unwilling to believe that he had fell for something so simple. "I can't believe you fell for such a trick!"

For the first time since his brother spilled a potion and blamed it on him, Stahl felt his blood come to a boil. "_Robin_…"

* * *

"Won't Stahl or Sully come after you mother?" Morgan asked as he scanned the chess board, obviously trying to predict his genius mother's next move. They were tied at this point, although Robin appeared to have a slight upper hand.

"Probably…" she concluded as she moved another pawn forward, making Morgan sigh with frustration. "But _nobody _messes with my son."

Morgan shivered as his mother's eyes glowed red. Gods she could be _scary _when angry!

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter, another sigh. **

**Robin acts like I would when I see one of my units get swarmed. **

**Yes, Stahl was cosplaying as Link. Deal with it…**

**Oh, and I normally ship my avatar with Stahl (I just don't like writing OCs because, usually, they are what turns people away from a story.) I ship Chrom with Sully, although I plan on shipping him in the game with Olivia.**


	8. Father's Day- Sully POV

**OTP Meme 8: Shopping.**

**A/N: There is a plot in this chapter that is left unresolved until much later on in this story. Don't freak out about it, okay?**

* * *

"Please mother?" Kjelle's eyes currently resembled those of a puppy's (another Stahl inheritance) as she begged her mother for a wanted item.

Sully's eye twitched- there was no possible way for one to defy those eyes, something she learned firsthand from the master himself, Stahl. "If you _really _want it," she gave in after a few moments, making Kjelle turn into a living, breathing sunbeam.

Since the next day was going to be father's day, the two women had decided to make a grand breakfast (or as grand as breakfast could get while traveling) for Stahl. Even though it was quite easy to argue that Stahl was technically _not _a father, Kjelle still insisted and Sully had no choice but to agree (those damn puppy eyes would be the end of her one day, Sully just _knew_ it.) In a town as bug as the one they were camped near, of course the duo would get distracted by several items, such as the one Kjelle was holding now.

Her daughter had gotten her hands on a hairbrush. While there were many hairbrushes amongst the duo, she insisted that this one in particular was _very _special (Sully was certain it had to do with something in the future.) Sully argued that they could get any other brush for a much cheaper price elsewhere, but Kjelle was very intent on getting _this _particular brush at _this _particular stall.

Alas, she was no match for puppy eyes. So she spent the entire food shopping trip wondering why Kjelle really wanted that brush in particular.

* * *

Try as they might, they were unable to get the food cooked properly. Nearly everything the duo made became a strange green concoction or somehow both overcooked and raw at once. In the end, instead of making a 'grand' breakfast, they made simple eggs and toast. Although the eggs were slightly burnt and cold whereas the toast took nine times to get minimal amount of burns, they were proud of their work.

"Happy father's day!" they exclaimed as they entered the tent, startling a still asleep Stahl.

"BY THE GODS!" he shouted as he picked up his lance and pointed it at the duo, causing Kjelle to jump back in surprise and drop the food. After a few moments of panting and awkward staring, he dropped the lance in shock. "Oh… wow," he stared at the food, probably debating if he should eat it or not.

"… So much for the food," Kjelle muttered as she began picking up the pieces of what remained both her mother's and her own most successfully cooked meal _ever_.

"I-I'm sorry. I should have calmed down a b-"

"No apologizing!" Sully scolded, making Stahl sigh and sit next to his fiancé and future daughter.

"On the bright side, your reaction time has improved," Kjelle laughed at her own words, and her parents couldn't help but smile.

"I guess this was your best creation," Stahl sighed "I feel so terrible about this…"

"Eh, don't worry. There's always lunch." Sully was uncertain if he was terrified or excited at the prospect of eating the concoction that his fiancé and daughter would cook up for him next.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was terrible… BAH. I should have done better… this little sleep is getting to my head.**

**I really need Fire Emblem Awakening ASAP. I planned all of the pairings. GEROME WAS GOING TO BE A DARK KNIGHT WITH BATMAN INSPIRED WEAPONS! *sobs***

**C-could you guys review?**

**PLEASE. REVIEW. Your reviews make me happy and inspired!**

**Oh, and the hairbrush will come along _much _later in the story. Don't worry, unlike the producers of Transformers Prime, I hate leaving loose ends!**


	9. The Rage of Stallion- Stahl POV

**OTP Meme 9: Hanging out with friends.**

Stahl and Sully had yet to marry.

While this thought did not plague him enough to stay awake too long at night, it did worry him somewhat during his waking hours. He knew that Sully meant that she loved him above all others (except, perhaps, Kjelle, but he was fine with that) and would for the rest of their lives, but it still didn't keep him from being paranoid when she became close to another man… especially when that man was Gregor.

Stahl originally didn't have a problem with the man and was glad to have met someone with similar interests as himself. They were quite close and he found that Gregor made for an excellent sparring partner. Then, Sully challenged Gregor to a duel, wondering why Stahl was so intent on sparring with the man rather than Sully herself.

Gregor was the victor, and Sully walked away grumbling. Stahl _did _warn her about the older man's strength, yet her hotheaded nature got the best of her. Then, the nickname started.

Before the duel, Gregor stuck to calling Sully things such as "miss" and "ma'am" and other pleasantires of the sort, but then the "Sullykins" started. Stahl expected her to argue back, call him an equally humiliating name.

She didn't and instead embraced the newly bestowed name. This shocked Stahl: as far as he knew, she'd _never _allow someone to call her a nickname, with the exception of Gaius (although that man gave everybody a nickname, so there was no problem on his part.) Stahl was _certain _she would beat the living daylights out of him if he so much as thought of giving her an affectionate name, although she had no problem giving him one. Regardless, for the first time since his best friend danced with the previous girl of his dreams, Stahl felt jealous of another man.

He tried to not let this show on the outside, although another wave of rage always washed over him when he heard the word "Sullykins." Stahl hoped nobody would notice until he felt like it, although it appeared that Robin had known from the very start. As such, after only a few days of anger, Robin suggested that Stahl and Gregor should duel one another.

It was the most brilliant idea that Stahl had never thought of.

As such, he and Gregor dueled on a lovely Thursday morning and, for once in Stahl's life, he found himself holding his own against a seasoned and older professional. Their duel dragged in quite the amount of spectators, although Stahl was certain Gregor was doing this only to add more to one of their humiliation. Any time now, the seasoned mercenary would knock Stahl onto his-

"WAH!" Stahl shouted as he fell onto his face, a feat that would make even Sumia proud. He did _not _see that coming at all!

"Stahl too distracted, no?" Gregor chuckled as he offered a hand towards the younger man.

"I don't need your help…" Stahl shoved away the hand and fell onto his back, absorbing the feeling of defeat and pain. Oh gods, that hurt _really _bad! He winced as the ground came into full contact with his injury. From the corner of his eye, he saw his fiancé approach him.

"What has gotten into you Stahl?" Sully leaned over her groaning love, a slight trace of concern in her voice.

"I… I hate it when he calls you that!" he shouted, startling his fiancé and confusing her even further.

"What do you mean?"

"You know! Gregor calls you Sullykins all the damn time," Stahl huffed angrily and looked away from her. "I… just get so jealous that you'd let _him _give you a nickname but never let _me_."

"… Ugh, seriously Stahl? You could've called me that all along. I seriously thought you were bold enough to do so."

"I thought I _wasn't _bold enough," he admitted sheepishly, although Sully knew otherwise. On the outside and in public, his boldness was as existent as Kellam was to most. However, when he spent long nights with his fiancé he could be very forward and bold to the point that even Lon'qu would blush.

"I think not, Stallion," Stahl blushed deeply at Sully's forwardness. Although it was no secret that they'd spend long and pleasant nights with one another, he never expected her to bring up such a thing during the day _in public_. Realizing her mistake, Sully gasped lightly and covered her mouth… But it was much too late for that.

They were met by the laughter of their fellow Shepherds.

"Ooooh, how'd he get _that _name," Nah giggled to her mother whom was smirking.

"I'd love to find out myself," Chrom teased.

"Oh gods Sully, look what you've done!" Stahl whimpered as he curled into a small ball, much to said woman's amusement.

Sully dropped her shocked façade and smirked, making Stahl shiver in fear. There was no way she was going to-"You know how Stahl is supposedly the perfect mean? In some cases, he's well above that," Gods, she was!

"Do tell! I have done many observations on that matter," Miriel adjusted her glasses and leaned in, much to Stahl's horror.

"Well, you see, when Stahl and I ha-"

"BAH! NO SULLY!" Stahl screeched, literally swept her off of her feet, and ran like a madman towards the stables with a bright red face.

**A/N; Nicknames are inspired by the Sully and Gregor supports and the Youtube comment I saw on the Sully and Stahl supports… Hanging out with friends in my FE:A head cannon involves some sparring and Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour (if you want to know where that came from, look at the Frederick and Tharja supports.)**

**Please review you guys! I don't want to have to resort to desperate tactics, such as a required amount of reviews before I update. PLEASE. REVIEW.**


	10. Stahl the Kitten- Sully POV

**OTP Meme 10: Wearing animal ears.  
**

**A/N: HOLY SHIZNICK! I forgot to put a disclaimer! I'm sorry Nintendo!**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own Fire Emblem: Awakening. I'm just here to fill in the gaps.**

* * *

Tharja, although always having her husband and daughter as available subjects, seemed to love putting curses on Stahl. From runny noses to truth curses, Sully began to wonder if Tharja _wanted _to make their relationship hell. If she didn't know better, she would say Tharja was actually obsessed with Stahl and used poor Robin as a cover story. Regardless, it was no surprise to see him with one hex or another (particularly on Tharja's monthly week of terror). Eventually Sully grew to believe he had been on the receiving end of all known curses…

Until the day she woke up next to a man with cat ears.

Sully was uncertain of this at first: usually her vision took a while to restore itself when she awoke in a normal fashion, particularly after spending a long time awake the night before. But as seconds passed and her vision become clearer as the two triangles continued to twitch, she became affixed with worry as to what happened to Stahl. No matter how many times she told herself of the fact that her current situation was impossible, the ears remained. "Stahl… you're a cat," Sully stated the obvious, not certain as to what else to say.

He cracked an eye open lazily, the pupils more elongated than usual. "Mmm… you're probably still asleep," he muttered and rolled away from her, causing Sully's eyes to widen in surprise. While she was quite familiar with his body and 'equipment', she was certain he didn't have_ that _attached to him before. She reached out and grabbed the furry appendage, causing her fiancé to yelp with surprise and pain.

"YOU HAVE A CAT'S TAIL!"

"W-what?!" Stahl shot up immediately and examined his naked body, causing Sully's face to turn bright red. She was accustomed to seeing him in the nude, but that didn't stop her from becoming a tomato whenever she got a chance to see the full thing. "By Naga, it's true," he grabbed the sides of his head and began to rock back and forward, uncertain what to do next. Looking at Sully for answers, she noticed that his eyes were very much like a cat's, whereas he noticed the blood dribbling from her nose. "Your nose is-"

"I know," Sully sighed as she wiped away the blood. She couldn't help it if Stahl was such a fine example of a half-cat man nor if she _really _enjoyed the view, but she knew that he didn't enjoy it as much as she did. She let out another sigh, knowing she was going to regret her decision later.

Shortly after giving him a few pats on the head (of which he began purring, causing Sully to let out a startled yelp), she said: "Put on some clothes, Stallion. We're going on a dark mage hunt."

* * *

"He said he liked cats. I thought I was doing him a favor…" Tharja purred as she continued to make a cure for the hex she placed on Stahl.

"You don't just _do favors _for people, Tharja," Sully pointed out. She knew the dark mage wouldn't do such a thing to someone unless they either annoyed her or they asked her to. Knowing Stahl, it was probably the latter, although she couldn't find the answer as to _why _he'd do such a thing.

"He asked for me to extract his heart's true feelings for him… I didn't know that he would feel like a thousand fluffy kittens," the mage sighed, her words making Stahl blush lightly. "Anyways, now is an excellent time to remove that truth curse of yours.~"

While it was sweet that Stahl had wanted to show his true feelings for her, Sully was more mortified by the _other _new revelation. "Why the hell did you put a truth curse on Stahl?!"

* * *

**A/N: Yay, the truth curse comes out. Stahl=Guinea Pig (he's even adorkable like one, so it works out! [did I just call a fictional character adorkable?!])  
**

**Apparently this chapter resembles the ideas someone else had in another 30 Day OTP fic. I'll have you know, the first part of this chapter was written weeks before that person here on Fanfiction posted their own story.I find it funny, though, that our ideas are similar.**

**For those who don't know my process, I look at the prompts and write whatever comes to mind (usually a few sentences or dialogue) and come back later to add more. I have at least one phrase planned out per day already, and they have been there for quite some time now… so it's really strange to see another fic written by a person I don't know popping out similar ideas as me…**

**Sorry for pressuring you guys to review. I had a bunch of Skittles that time and was on a bit of a sugar rush. I'm having a sugar hangover… Gaius would be proud.**

**Anyways, review please? It's a free way to support the author!**


	11. Bull and Panther- Stahl POV

**OTP Meme 11: Wearing kigurumis.**

**A/N: Yeah, I don't own Fire Emblem. Oh, and one of my favorite written chapters are coming up next! It's so full of fluff that it's sappy! This chapter on the other hand… I'm not very proud of it. **

**It will be different from the one I will post on Deviantart. In this one, they are animals instead of Pokémon.**

* * *

It had been a long time since something unusual happened. While Stahl was glad of this, it still unnerved him. It was obvious that _something _was building up to ruin his day, and with each second he felt it grow in size. He found himself struggling to eat and waking up at ridiculous hours in the morning (although, according to Frederick, that hour was far from ridiculous.)

Even now he struggled to eat, having only cleared four plates (well below his average) and currently using a spoon to poke at the noodles that floated in his soup. He knew that, if he were to look up, whatever poor object that was within his gaze would most likely begin to melt.

Regardless, Stahl risked that possibility and looked up, noticing that Nowi was approaching him. He couldn't melt her! He quickly looked down at his soup again, hoping she'd either pass him or give him something more interesting to pass his time with.

"Stahl!" Nowi squeaked when her eyes landed on her fellow 'bird parent', a name bestowed on the two since the Shepherds learned that they raised and released Janaff, a wild bird.

Pushing his nervousness aside, Stahl found the will to give a small smile to the hyperactive manakete. "Hey Nowi…"

"Look what I found!" she held up some form of black clothing that was obviously larger than her. Reaching out, Stahl found that it's texture was surprisingly soft… it seemed rather cozy too. He found himself yawning at the thought of sleep and wondering what it'd be like to wear the clothes Nowi held.

"What's that you have there? It's very soft…"

"I know, right? Gaius said it was a kuri.. keeg… er… kigurumi! Yeah, a kigurumi in the form of a panther," she held it up as high as her height would allow, and Stahl found that it began to resemble the animal it was meant to be. Now that he thought about it, he would be pretty embarrassed to wear it, although that wouldn't stop it from being so comfy. "Can you wear it Stahl? It's too big on me…"

Oh gods! She had mastered the skill of puppy eyes. _Nobody _who was alive could say no to puppy eyes, and Stahl found himself wavering under the pressure of a tactic he usually used on Sully. Huh, so that's what it felt like to be held under such a begging gaze. He sighed: he _really _didn't want to wear it, but the look in her eyes held so much hope...

He knew he would regret this later.

* * *

"Why is it that every time I see you, you have the ears of one damn animal or another?" Sully gaped when Stahl entered her view wearing the black panther kigurumi.

"Nowi gave it to me. I feel ridiculous, but warm and comfy," he yawned, beginning to feel sleep tug his eyelids shut. He felt as though he could lay down on the floor and fall asleep instantly, forgetting about being stepped on and all of the bugs that could crawl over him. The bed Sully sat on seemed to be whispering his name and pulled him in. "Maybe a tad… sleepy."

His fiancé sighed and began to move away, only to be pinned in place by one of Stahl's hugs. He nuzzled her neck and squeezed her playfully, making her sigh and give into his cuddly antics. She planted a kiss on his forehead and allowed him to continue nuzzling her like a kitten (perhaps that hex still had some after effects.) He nibbled at her ear playfully and whispered sweet nothings, some of which making her blush.

"Damn, it _is _soft," Sully smiled when a paw covered hand touched her face.

"Mmm… you should wear one too…" Before she could reply, Stahl pressed his lips to hers and moaned softly.

Within moments, he was surprised by a light push from Sully. He pulled away, curious as to what is making Sully act so strange. Usually, she accepted this kind of invitation. "This isn't working…" she sighed.

"What do you mean?" Was she coming down with something? He fought the urge to take off his 'paw' and feel her forehead for fever.

Sully sighed and looked at him pitifully. "I can't make love to a man in a damn panther suit!"

He wasn't sure if he was to blush or laugh at her words.

* * *

**A/N: HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS. I FINALLY GOT FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING.**

**Da feels! **

**I was married to Stahl within two hours and we both became the powerhouses, beating even Frederick on occasion… and I'm only on chapter 5. Everything has been planned along with the 'shippings'… I feel so HAPPY!**

**You can expect them to be more in character, since I will always have a source to read their supports nearby from now on…**

_**Reviews?**_


	12. Promises- Sully POV

**OTP Meme 12: Making Out**

**A/N: One of my personal favorites of all the chapters. I don't know why though… hnng. I hope this is your favorite as well!**

* * *

Sully swore she would never agree with _anything _with Maribelle. The two were oil and water with each other in all situations, giving almost exact opposite solutions to the same problems. If they were left in the same room as one another when enraged, the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife and silence anybody in the room with them. However, Sully found that she agreed on only one thing with Maribelle nowadays: that Stahl was definitely a once in a lifetime kind of guy.

He would do things from the kindness of his heart, such as lending his stomach tonic and doing chores around camp, and never ask for anything in return. While the thanks were few and he usually ended up in some sort of trouble later, he still enjoyed the things he did. Sully usually found herself taking care of him when things turned sour, such as when he had a stomachache and ran out of the special stomach tonic his older brother always made for him. He was nothing but a sweetheart (Sully never thought she'd live long enough to hear herself say the word) towards everyone, namely herself.

Speaking of Stahl, he was currently brushing Sully's horse, Stryker, with a somewhat dreamy smile on his face. With each slow stroke of the brush, Stryker's pale chestnut mane straightened and shone a little more in the dim candlelight. The movement was almost hypnotic, either that or Sully was just hypnotized by how handsome Stahl looked in the low light rather than his actions. His horse, Apple, watched her master handle her mate carefully, as her own brown mane was already brushed quite thoroughly. Upon seeing Sully's form in the stable entrance, Apple whined and nuzzled Stahl affectionately, snapping the man from his trance.

"Sullykins," he said with a small, affectionate smile, while placing the brush on its respective hook and walking towards her. He embraced her in a gentle bear hug, enjoying her presence, and squeezed her waist softly. Sully ruffled his hair gingerly once they separated, still covered in the scent that was both Stahl and of the hay he sat in earlier.

Sully kept her gasp of surprise muffled when he suddenly lifted her and placed her on the stack of hay he sat on to brush Stryker. She frowned somewhat when he made a motion to reach for the brush and held him back by his other arm. She found herself tracing the muscles of it, slowly moving upwards towards his broad shoulders… his collarbone… his neck… all the way up towards his face, which she caressed as gently as the wind on a lovely spring day. His breath hitched as he sat down next to her, a clear sign of his relaxation and enjoying of the moment. Her lips brushed Stahl's for a split second, causing him to lean in by instinct and create fully contact. He moaned as her tongue brushed the tip of his own and darted back like a bashful child. His hands, now wrapped around her waist, moved upwards to stroke her short hair and pull her face in closer. She felt his heart pounding almost as fast as her own, whereas he felt something very different and blushed lightly at the contact to breast.

They both gasped for the goddamn thing known as air as they separated, their eyes locking and their cheeks reddening. "Hey Stahl… do you know what day it is today?"

"Not really," Stahl whispered as he nuzzled her neck, making her reveal more of the area for him to enjoy. "But I'd love to know."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Stallion," Sully kissed him on the top of his head, his messy hair tickling her nose, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him jump slightly at the realization of what day it was, and looking into his puppy-like eyes she saw that he was truly sorry for forgetting such an important day. "Don't sweat it if you forgot about it… you make every day feel like Valentine's Day." Stahl blushed at her praise, since he was usually the one to pay her compliments on a near daily basis.

"Thank you, Sully," Stahl stopped his cuddling and looked her in the eyes, his chocolate gaze suddenly very serious.

Sully stroked the side of his face and buried herself further into his arms. "Thanks for what?"

"For being with me this whole time, even though we have yet to marry completely," Stahl grabbed both of her hands and brought their faces close. She felt his cool breath caress her cheek and saw that his eyes were filled with nothing but love and adoration "I swear on Naga herself, we _will _marry after this war is over."

"I know we will Stahl," Sully sighed dreamily and kissed him once more. "And we _definitely _have to get Kjelle. We apparently make bad-ass parents, and I want to make sure as hell that her existence is guaranteed."

Stahl replied by pushing her onto the hay and kissing her passionately.

They didn't get much sleep that night, but that was alright with Sully.

* * *

**A/N: AND THAT NIGHT, THE BEING KNOWN AS KJELLE WAS BROUGHT INTO- kidding, kidding… but do you honestly think I'll let them slide along like this for so long? *cackles* Well, you guessed wrong. **_**All shall be revealed SOON.**_

**Stahl is **_**very **_**busy indeed… I wonder if Frederick found them *evil smirk that plans torture.***

**Perhaps Kjelle did… you'll see what I mean **_**real **_**soon. *evil laughter***

**And yes, I ship their horses. Deal with it.**

**Review please!**


	13. Jealousy- Stahl POV

**OTP Meme 13: Eating ice cream.**

**EDIT: Fixed some grammar. Don't worry- next chapter will be coming soon!**

**A/N: sdfghjklsdkj! I finally got Fire Emblem: Awakening today! I married Stahl on the fourth chapter, and I'm ridiculously over leveled along with him (he and I can take on an entire army with 0 damage) I FEEL SO HAPPY, SO I GIVE ALL READERS FREE INTERNET ICE CREAM. Reviewers receive a bonus invisible portal of awesomeness.**

* * *

Stahl loved the summer. It was a time of relaxation to him, something that had stuck with him ever since he was young and attended school still. Most of all, up until now, he had loved eating ice cream the most.

Now, he had Sully in a 'swimsuit' (gods, those Anna sisters were quite the devious inventors) eating ice cream with him. Her face was as red as the clothing she wore, and she seemed ready to shrivel up and die on the spot. Stahl on the other hand, despite the somewhat unusual feeling of having the wind blow against his bare back, was somewhat enjoying himself.

"C'mon Sully, perk up! At least Frederick isn't training us right now!" Stahl elbowed his love softly, earning a small smile. However, looking into her eyes, he saw the smile was not meant for him.

She was watching a group of the male Shepherds playing a game _quite _intently, making Stahl's blood boil slightly. No, she wouldn't do that, right? She was probably excited to go out and enjoy the sun but, alas, was waiting off the ice cream so she wouldn't fall over in cramps like she did earlier that week (Stahl was certain it had something to do with her _very _dangerous mood in a non-Kjelle being born yet kind of way, but said nothing on the matter.) Of course, as soon as he managed to calm down, he heard a rather dreamy sigh coming from her side. "What's so interesting?" Stahl waved his spoon around in the air.

"Enjoying the view."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously Stahl, it's not every day you see the male Shepherds walking around shirtless," Sully grinned and pointed at the game. She giggled when Vaike fell face first into the sand and was stepped on by an overly competitive Gerome.

"B-but…" Stahl trailed off, uncertain as to what to say. Was he really _that _uninteresting? He was more average than he thought! He groaned and clutched his forehead between his knees.

"Brain freeze?" she still didn't look at him, much to his disappointment. He was having self-esteem issues here, and she was too busy staring at Frederick's crotch to even _care_.

"No Sully! It's _you_," he fell onto his back beside her and rolled from side to side. Suddenly, she burst out laughing, halting his frantic motions.

"I_ knew _you'd get jealous," Sully poked his face teasingly, causing his eyebrow to twitch. "If there's one thing I know about you, it's that you get extremely jealous when I glance at a fellow male Shepherd for a moment too long."

Stahl's eyes widened in realization of her actions. "Was that a… test?"

"Gods, yes Stahl. It's always been you and, in my mind, you are _definitely _above average when compared to those guys," Sully nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck "Besides, did you honestly think I was into the idiot axe swinging type, the pampered prince, or, worse yet, men that look like _children_?"

"Well, most girls are."

"I'm not like most girls, Stallion," Sully raised an eyebrow at him, as if to say _'how many times have I told you this?'_

"Sooo… you wanna go swimming now?" Stahl's eyes were hopeful. To be honest, he was tired of sitting around now. He wanted to dump a bucket of water on a _very_ inattentive Kjelle, currently speaking with Severa about the many seashells she found.

Sully sighed and tilted her head to look more clearly at him. "Nah… I've got girl problems now."

Did she not just say she wasn't like most girls not long ago? Yet here she claims to share the same problem as them. "I thought you said-"

"_Different _girl problems," Sully's voice was grave, explaining in only three words something to confirm his suspicions. Stahl was definitely _not _curious about _that _problem of hers, so he instead took another bite of chocolate ice cream.

* * *

**A/N: (The irony of this is that I married Sully with Ricken in the game... heheheh, whoops.) Sully in PMS scares Stahl. **

**Noire: CHOCOLATE AND THUNDER! … wait, that's not how-**

**Review to save him and help me!**

**Noire: DO NOT INTERRUPT ME, YOU BRIGAND!**


	14. Pretty Woman- Stahl POV

**OTP Meme 14: Genderswapped.  
**

**A/N: I'm sorry you guys! I was uber busy and confused about this prompt. After all, there was shark week, Inigo's birthday, I was sick, assigned reading, new schools, my file in FE:A got deleted, Heroes of Cosplay (I SAW MARTH IN THE OPENING), sleeping, driving practice, my mom making me shop for clothes, more sleep, movies, and writer's block.**

**Disclaimer, blah blah. Fire Emblem isn't mine because of blah reasons. Don't sue or Mary Sue me.**

**OH! HAPPY (late) BIRTHDAY FREDERICK! You made the first part of the game a breeze…[Also, happy uber late birthday to Inigo & Olivia. I wanted to post another chapter then… but UNGH.)**

* * *

"I ought to curse your daughter into next week," Tharja hissed as she clutched her precious cursing implements to her chest.

"Please don't! I'll… I'll tell her not to steal your things again, but don't curse her!" Stahl pleaded for his daughter's safety from a very angry dark mage. Kjelle had apparently gone on a 'crusade' with Severa and Owain to steal Tharja's cursing implements, thus saving both Noire and the Shepherds (well, mostly Noire) from the dark mage's mischievous activities.

It wasn't the first time such a thing happened, but it usually ended terribly. Henry, for one, wanted to save his precious Noire himself but ended up earning the fingers of a toad's for three weeks (assuming toads had fingers.) Why Kjelle decided to do the same while knowing of the consequences was beyond Sully's comprehension, but she knew that nobody was getting away for 'free' in this case.

Not only did the three children steal the cursing implements, they also brought water balloons and leftovers from Sully's and Kjelle's cooking as weapons. Once they stumbled into Tharja, they immediately took fire upon the woman and ran away as fast as Lon'qu once did from Robin on Stahl's horse. Sadly, as they were running, they literally bumped into Henry and, upon seeing his wife's state, cackled and then made them face her 'judgement.'

"Hmph. You better," with that she stomped off, smiling Henry in tow. She suddenly stopped and faced Stahl, a black aura around her and her eyes seeming to glow. "Be warned, though. Someone _will _pay," she hissed before continuing on her way.

Once the coast was clear, Sully sighed and approached her fiancé. "What the hell did you get into this time, Stahl?" she punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hopefully not my funeral casket…"

* * *

Three days later, Stahl woke up before Sully did. He wasn't even hungry, surprising him even more. Looking out of the tent, the only two people that appeared to be awake (or rather, half awake) were Frederick, whom was lazily poking at the campfire, and Cordelia, who seemed to be on cooking duty that morning (most likely teamed up with Nowi, who was probably either asleep or 'gathering food' from the woods.)

Looking behind him, he saw there was no sign of Sully waking up anytime soon and deemed it would be fine if he had breakfast before her. Besides, he could still have his second and third breakfasts with her and tell her that it was his first serving (although she could see right through his lies, especially when it came to food.)

"Good morning Frederick." The look he received from the knight was one of surprise. His eyebrows furrowed together and he rubbed his eyes. He looked very tired today… it made him look cute…

Cute? Maybe Stahl really needed that breakfast _and _a nap. He sighed and decided to ignore the clearly confused and tired knight.

"So Cordelia, what's for breakfast?" Stahl smiled and held snatched the plate nearest to him (it had slight charring around the edges, proof of the incident when Nowi burped out flames on accident.)

"… Do I know you?" Cordelia tilted her head. "You seem familiar… but I'm certain I've never seen you before."

"What? It's me, Stahl! Normal shepherd with skills that are average?"

She scoffed at him. "Nonsense. Stahl is a man, you're a woman."

"Yes, yes- WHAT?" he tilted his plate so he could see his face, and his mouth opened in shock. Not only was he a woman, he made a damn fine one at that.

"… Let me guess… Tharja?" Cordelia sighed. "You always manage to find a way to get under her skin one way or another."

"H-hey!" He wasn't _that _annoying, right?

Ignoring his protest, Cordelia continued. "Nevertheless, you should talk to her. I'll make Frederick go with you to ensure that she _will _turn you back."

* * *

"Egads Stahl! You look terrible, what happened?!" Sully exclaimed as her fiancé collapsed on their bed.

Stahl took a deep breath and began his tale: "I woke up, ate, found out I was a woman, spoke to Tharja, got chased by Tharja, spoke to Henry, helped to turn Tharja into a man, and came over here."

"Damn." Sully scratched her head, unsure of any other way to respond.

"I know," Stahl groaned.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was so… challenging. I can't even find a good enough reason to make both of them genderswapped… le sigh.**

**Welp, time to recreate the Mighty Morgaco and his stick of legend. G'day and….**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
